Demonic Beginnings: Shaco
by iamwhoimnot
Summary: Shaco's always been considered an outcast. A freak. A demon. An unwanted. But when Shaco joins the League of Legends, champions can't help but wonder: What exactly does the demon jester want? Still, even weirdos like Shaco can form relationships ranging from rivalry to friendship. Rated T for frequent use of poisonous shivs, laughing at death, and exploding shac-in-the-boxes.
1. Beginnings

"You there! Freeze! Drop your weapons!"

"Well, make up your mind? Do you want me to freeze or drop my weapons?" Shaco asked sacrastically as he ran, weaving in and out of the night crowd.

He laughed maniacally the whole way while running. But finally his luck ran out and darted into the corner of a dark alley. Within moments the Demacian police force caught up to and surrounded him.

"In the name of the law, you are under arrest for mass murder!"

Shaco merely looked at them with his crazed smile. Tilting his head ever so slightly like a precocious student, he started to frown.

"Don't you all get it? Life is all but a joke."

The police kept their intense stare at him.

"Why so serious?" Shaco's frown deepened and his expression grew somewhat angry. "Don't you get my joke? The punchline is death! Lots of it!"

Shaco suddenly disappeared in a cloud of his signature orange smoke.

Coughs filled the air as the smoke spread. When the smoke finally dispersed, they looked down to find a jack-in-the-box on the ground.

Eerie music filled the air as the handle ominously turned on its own. Right as the music stopped, a high-pitched voice squeaked, "Pop! Goes your organs!"

But nothing happened. The police, now wide-eyed with fear and a bit of curiousity, started to edge backward. But before any of them could walk out of the alley, the jack-in-the-box exploded and a flurry of knives rushed out and tore the police to shreds. Within moments the entire police force was reduced to nothing but shreds of flesh and tattered organs.

Shaco reappeared in a cloud of smoke where his jack-in-the-box was. "They're all laughing now!"

He strode over to one of the tattered bodies. It was still quivering, the poor officer barely clinging to life. He raised a bloodied hand toward Shaco. His lips barely moved. "Why?"

"Why? WHY? HAHAHAHA! What a rhetorical question! Look at your fellow officers! Don't you think it's fitting?"

Shaco reached down and tore out the man's heart. Dropping his arm, the officer's eyes rolled over until only the whites were showing. Shaco stared at the heart, still beating. "I might need this! Mine stopped working a while ago!" He laughed crazily and faded into the shadows, his laugh still echoing down the alley.

* * *

Soon Shaco was back on the run again. He was constantly on the run. Ever since he left his old life.

_It started like everyday. Getting up, putting on his clown suit, packing his "laugh box," going around town for laughs, then finally ending the day with an act for the king. But he never finished his act for the king. In a drunken rage, the king disapproved of every act, joke, and funny item that Shaco could think of. In his state of being drunk, the king ordered Shaco executed. Shaco being the king's royal court jester ever since a little boy was sobbing loudly. Begging for his life, he fell on his feet in front of the king and cried desperately. But nevertheless the guards dragged him away. They placed him in the deepest and darkest part of the dungeon. It was there, they left him to rot for several days. With absolutely no light, food, or water, he began to hallucinate. His hallucinations plagued him constantly, whether he was sleeping or awake. He kept seeing strange, incomprhensible, but mostly terrifying things. Little did he know at the time that Nocturne was toying with his mind. Finally at the end of the third day, he broke. His mind shattered and he embraced the fact that death was the inevitable end of everything- whether you were a good person or bad, it didn't matter. Death was life's greatest joke. Through it all, the Void enveloped him, making him a freak of nature. Something suspended half-way between life and death. And it was there, for several months, he trained and practiced his new Void-given powers. Eventually, a guard came down to emprison another inmate. Shaco knew his chance when he saw one. He made a mad rush for the door and killed both the guard and the prisoner. Bursting into daylight for the first time in months, he was virtually blinded. He groped about until he found his way into the castle. Sneaking into what was his room, he grabbed a mask and put it on. Upon doing so, he saw two guards coming down the corridor. Killing them, he took their knives and disappeared into the wilderness, forever wandering from town to town._

That day, Shaco truly became the demon jester. Little did he know that he would soon have a new role in life. As a champion for the League of Legends.

* * *

Author's Note: This is my first fanfiction. Really happy! :) Please rate and review. (The more improvements I make the better I become!) I'll try to update at least once every week, if not, two weeks.


	2. On the Run

Another day, another killing. Another several hours on the run. This time he encountered a baby and its mother on a nice stroll. He gave the mother a nice little shac-in-the-box. Stupid thing wouldn't stop screaming when the box opened and the little figure popped out. Shaco eventually got sick of it and killed and gutted the baby. Then he took the organs and shoved it down the mother's throat.

"Laughs for everyone!" Shaco cried, killing all the witnesses in a blur of knives.

A few hours later, Shaco reflected on the past few months. He might be a being of a seemingly unending supply of energy but emotionally he was getting bored. The people he killed were just too easy to kill. All it took was a light scare and a nice little shac-in-the-box. But Shaco, gaining his powers by a stroke of fate, knew that one day something would turn for the better. For now though, he was doing fine. Killing was killing, death was death.

* * *

"Order! Order!" Venerable Summoner Egemen shouted. The room suddenly became quiet, but the atmosphere was still brimming with mixed emotions. Excitement, curiousity, fear, anger- they were all there. Unspoken words hanging in mid-air. But mostly, it was fear. Egemen looked about the room at the summoners. After a short while, it finally became completely quiet. Egemen closed his eyes and made an inaudible sigh. The room stayed quiet like this with Egemen's eyes closed for a good thirty seconds. Then a minute. Then two. Finally Egemen could tell that his fellow summoners were getting impatient. Even without any Empath powers, he could tell that they were getting restless and wanted to get back to the conversation. Right before any of them could start yelling again, he opened his eyes and spoke softly but firmly.

"Back to the topic of our problem. Do any of you have an idea of what we could possibly do about it?"

One of the novice summoners stood up. "Sir, I know that it probably isn't my place to speak up but I have a question."

Egemen looked nervously at the summoner then spoke. "Speak."

The summoner removed her purple hood allowing her face to show. With confidence she said, "Thank you Venerable Summoner. My question is, why do we even have to anything about it? The League's only duty is to prevent war, is it not? Why do we have to do anything about it?"

Egemen sat there quietly for a while and furrowed his brow in thought. "I know that Olivia. Doing anything about this is probably stepping beyond our boundaries but I feel that we should do something."

Olivia replied, "But even if we tried, we can't do anything. The problem is not aligned with any city-state or faction. Most don't even know where he came from. How do you propose we stop it?" Olivia apparently done with her speech, sat down.

_"Why is it that the novice summoners are always right?" _Egemen thought. Egemen let his mind drift for a moment. He tried thinking up different scenarious for each situation, but neither seemed plausible. He concentrated harder and his mind started to formulate an unclear plan with lots of unknowns. A dangerous plan, but nevertheless it was the best plan he had. Putting his mind back in focus he looked at the summoners in the room.

"I have a plan." he stated with as much authority as he could put into his voice.

* * *

Shaco paused running and sat down beneath a dark tree. It was finally nightfall and the authorities would stop searching for him. He was too far from then now. Even the most relentless authorities wouldn't find him if they searched. He would simply disappear in a cloud of smoke and leave them a nice little present. Or two. He sat beneath the tree and laughed crazily. No one could ever catch him. He was truly free. None of these rules and guidelines sort of thing. He evaded the law everywhere he went. He was so elusive.

_"Everytime it's: Now you see me! Now you don't! They always go after my shadow clone and end up laughing at life's greatest joke!" _Shaco thought to himself. Once again he laughed crazily to himself. But something interrupted his thoughts. He heard a slight rustling in the bushes.

Shaco cocked his head slightly. He couldn't be scared, but he was curious. He walked over to the site of the sound cautiously.

Just as he was about to peer over the shrubbery, a gun barrel was pointed as his face. "Put your hands up."

* * *

Author's note: I had a lot of free time on my hands. So there you have it. :D


	3. How About a Magic Trick?

Shaco never feared death because he knew it better than most people- maybe even better than Karthus. But now, standing here with a gun barrel pointed at his face, he felt a slight pang of fear. But it wasn't fear of death like most criminals would feel right now, it was a fear of his abilities. He should've seen this coming. Why was it that he didn't? Were his abilities really dulling? All these thoughts ran through his head in a heartbeat and several emotions registered on his face. First fear, then doubt, then back to his mishevious grin. He flashed over the gun and landed right behind the bush. And behind whoever was trying to kill him.

* * *

Caityln peered over her gun. Looking around in the darkness, she saw nothing.

_ "Just pretend it's another criminal," _she told herself over and over. Cautiously, she got up. Peering around over the brush she searched for the Demon Jester. It was too quiet.

_"Either he left, or..."_

Caitlyn spun around and fired.

Shaco materialized right in front of her, shivs drawn, dripping with blood and who knows what else. Shaco looked surprised then cackled.

"So, you're not as stupid as most others!" Shaco said.

Caitlyn merely stood there, with her gun still pointed at Shaco.

Shaco stopped laughing soon enough. Typically, by this point, either whoever was chasing him was dead or out of sight.

_"But this one," Shaco thought, "This one is different!"_

So against his better judgement, Shaco asked, "What are you here for? I'm assuming you didn't come to me to hire me for an assassination, because usually my employers don't try to kill me!" Shaco laughed again. "Usually it's the other way around!"

Caitlyn still stood there mutely, keeping her brave and tough demeanor. Inside though, she was scared. She heard tales of the Demon Jester and of all the things he could do. Even now, with her gun pointed at him, she could kill him now and end him. She was holding all the cards, but she was still scared. None of the criminals she'd caught back home in Piltover were anything of his level. Finally, Caitlyn got the nerve to speak.

"I said put your hands up."

Shaco frowned. "Such a nice girlie, being all brave and all. You may be better than regular police but no one can ever catch me! Do you think you can do it?"

Caitlyn stood there staring at Shaco. Then she smirked. "Go ahead and run, I'll even give you a five minute head-start."

Shaco was now intrigued. Never before had someone been this confident when facing him. But mostly, he was angry. Indirectly he had just been challenged. He disappeared in a cloud of smoke again. Then two Shacos emerged from the smoke. One stood to her right and one stood to her left.

"Let's play a game," Shaco said.

* * *

Egemen couldn't sleep that night. He was busy thinking about whether or not it was the right decision to send Caitlyn after Shaco. Being of Piltover origin, he remembered the city before Caitlyn came along. Every night he would walk home from work and try not to be noticeable. But even still, the city was teeming with criminals at every corner. If you weren't mugged one day, you were the next. It was just terrible. Then Caitlyn showed up. She was a success from the beginning. She became the nightmare of the criminal world overnight. And within days of her becoming Piltover's official sheriff, the crime rate dropped drastically. Egemen tried telling himself over and over that Caitlyn could do it. Because if she failed, that would mean death. And a death outside of the League's rifts couldn't be fixed. Sure, she agreed to it, but if she died, then the League could have a political crisis on their hands. And that was something they could not afford.

* * *

"Okay," Shaco said, "This is a classic game."

"Yes, yes," the other Shaco agreed. "In this game, all you have to do is find out which one of us is the real Shaco."

"If you lose, you die!"

"And if I win?" Caitlyn asked.

"Then he'll listen to you."

"But! Before you say anything, there is only one rule."

"Ah of course, of course! That rule is that you can only ask us..."

The Shacos paused. It was deathly quiet for a moment. But that moment seemed like hours to Caitlyn. The suspense was going to kill her.

"Well, what is that rule?" she asked.

"You can only ask us, zero questions!" one of the Shaco's said. Both of the laughed sadistically. Then disappeared in twin clouds of smoke.

Caitlyn thought it over for a moment. She paced the forest floor. She never was the smartest girl in school, but when it came to street-smarts, she was a genius.

Then she said, "It's neither of you."

She turned about and fired. One of the Shaco's reappeared right there.

"Aw... how'd you find out?"

"I guessed." she replied. "Now listen to me, I'm here with a message from the League of Legends. They want you to join them as a fighter, a champion. As a champion, you will fight and kill other people to settle political disputes," she said, making sure that the word _kill _was clear to Shaco.

Shaco seemed to think about it for a while. Then he replied, "Let's go."

* * *

Author's Note: Okay, so maybe this chapter isn't the best. (I needed a way to get Shaco to join the League.) In either case, the chapter after the next one should be a bit more exciting. I've read all the reviews. (There's only three. XD But thanks for the criticism anyway.) BTW, I don't really right this accordingly with the League's timeline. And to answer one of my reviews, Nocturne will be included in the story later on. Caitlyn however will not, she's only a minor character.


	4. Judgement

The League wasn't all too far from their current position on the outskirts of Demacia. It was about a three day walk and Caitlyn was constantly worried that the Demon Jester might try to kill her again. But in all that time, nothing happened. Shaco merely made some jokes about death and life. Along the way, Shaco only killed one person.

Soon, Caitlyn could see the League above the horizon.

_ "Once he gets the League, he has a lot of work to do," _Caitlyn thought, _"Let's just hope the summoners can fix him. I doubt even Heimy could mend this broken knife dispenser."_ Catilyn smiled slightly at her joke.

Shaco looked over at Caitlyn and noticed her smile. "You people are weird. You smile at everything except death. What makes you guys tick?"

Caitlyn was caught off-guard. Why would Shaco care at all at what made ordinary people smile or laugh?

"That's because most people don't want to die," Caitlyn replied nervously, "Typic-"

Shaco interupted her. "Don't want to die? Hilarious! I gotta remeber that one!" Shaco cackled crazily again.

_"Looks like he's back to being crazy again." _Caitlyn thought. Eventually, they were standing at the gates of the small town surrounding the Institute of War. As the duo walked through the streets, people stopped what they were doing and stared wide-eyed at the Demon Jester walking around in broad daylight.

Shaco glared back at the citizens and traders and smiled his signature wide grin, literally stretching from ear to ear. Whenever his gaze settled upon someone, they immediately averted their eyes and went back to their buisness.

They stopped at the entrance to the League. The guards standing watch over the Institute dropped in fighting stances with weapons at the ready as soon as Shaco walked into their sight.

"It's okay," Caitlyn said, "He's um... been requested to appear at the Institute."

The guards hesistated at first, then resumed their position at the entrance. Now that they were in, Caitlyn brought Shaco to the nearest summoner. They were easy to find, in their brightly colored robes.

Caitlyn strode up to one and briefly conversed with her in hushed tones. Loud enough that Shaco could tell they were talking, but quiet enough to keep him from understanding what they were saying. Nevertheless, Shaco stood there, getting impatient.

"When do I get to kill some people?" he finally asked, pouting like a five-year-old.

Caitlyn then walked off and the summoner strode up to Shaco. "First, you'll need your League judgement."

* * *

Shaco walked with the summoner down the grand corridor. It was ornately decorated. Intricate patterns ran along the walls. They glowed faintly occasionally, in different shades of blue, yellow, red, green, and purple. The ceiling was a painted map of Valoran in incredible detail. A name for each champion in the League was branded next to the city-state or island from where they came. Finally, they came to the end of the hall to face a giant door made of wood. As it opened, the summoner urged Shaco to go in.

Peering in, Shaco looked at the darkness. Usually, he liked the dark. But only when he was in control. Either way, Shaco put on his best grin and skipped in like a happy little girl, shivs swinging side to side.

When he reached what appeared to be the center, the doors closed and a light shone down on him. The room around him began to fade. Then it restructured itself as an abandoned carnival in the middle of the night.

"Oooh! A carnival!" Shaco said giddily. He laughed maniaclly again. He skipped inside and stopped at the Hall of Mirrors. He went in, inspecting each mirror as he walked.

One made him look fat. Another made him the size of a yordle. Another made him look like a woman. "Cheap. Tacky. Un-funny," he said, commenting on each mirror, "Are you guys on a low budget or something? This stuff stinks!" He began to smash the mirrors. But then, one of the mirrors sucked him, sending him back to the dark room. But this time, he was chained to a wall. He frowned at the chain. Grabbing a shiv with his free hand, he tried to cut it. But it wouldn't budge. He tried again. Then he tried teleporting out. But when he reappeared, he was chained to another wall. Shaco frowned. He began to get worried. He didn't like the feel of being captured. He needed to be free. Free to laugh, free to roam about, free to kill. Just before he thought he would lose hope, a hooded summoner walked into his sight.

"Why is it that you want to join the League, Shaco?"

Shaco, in no position to kill the person before him, had no choice but to answer. "To kill of course! Picture this, waking up in a pile of corpses and blood. Not knowing where you came from, or who you are. All you can do is crawl to the top of the mound of bodies. There, you take a deep breath and smell the scent of life. And all you want to do, is kill it. Exterminate it. Wipe it out. Enlighten others in the knowledge of death."

Then the summoner spoke to Shaco. "You have been permitted to join the League." As he said so, the chain around Shaco's arm melted into thin air. "But, no killing off the Fields of Justice."

Shaco, just glad to be free, complied.

* * *

Olivia gulped. "So, um I just have to get Shaco, a place to stay?"

"Yes," Egemen replied, "I'm not sure where to place him, but I'm sure that someone will take him in."

"Understood Venerable Summoner."

Olivia stepped out of Egemen's office. She stood there and took a deep breath. First, she had to find the Demon Jester.

"So, that Egemen guy wants to get me a place to stay eh?"

Olivia yelped and turned around to see Shaco. "Don't scare me like that!"

Shaco cackled. "The hooded man only said I couldn't kill! So, I'll have to settle for this!"

Olivia closed her eyes and tried to calm herself. "Okay, let's find you a room here in the Institute."

"If anyone will take you in," she muttered under he breath.

* * *

Authors Note: Okay, Shaco's in! Story milestone one accomplished! After this, things should get exciting. As always, rate and review.


	5. Fiddlesticks

Olivia walked through the halls of the League's quarters. Even though she was a Zaunite, she particularly enjoyed the Demacian part of the League. It was all so bright and cheery. Walking past the Demacian wing, she took Shaco into the Institute's inner courtyard. Summoners, wandering about and chatting casually, parted and walked away as soon as Shaco walked into the courtyard. Soon, the whole area was empty and devoid of people save for Shaco and Olivia.

"So," Olivia started, "Which quarters would you like to stay in?"

Shaco looked about. From the inner courtyard, he could see a bit of each area of the League. Behind them, the Demacian wing. In front of them was the Noxian part of the Institute, somewhat shady and dark-colored. To their right was Piltover's bit of the League, the only part of the League that ran completely on machinery. Opposite of it was the Zaunite part. Unkempt and dirty, the walls were smeared with green sludge and who knows what else.

"If you don't like any of these, there's also the Freljord part and the Shadow Isles up…"

"Do you have any place that's apolitical?" Shaco asked. "I'm afraid that none of these people will accept me."

Olivia blinked. Did Shaco actually say something considerate of other people? "I'm sorry, what'd you say?"

"I asked if I could get an apolitical quarters."

"Sure, um… follow me."

Olivia led Shaco back out of the courtyard and took him to an area next to the League's entrance. The place wasn't at all like the other parts of the Institute. It was merely a plain white, a color that most of the summoners and champions could agree on as a neutral color. It was still nice though, the rooms were around a small courtyard with a large tree growing in the center. Around the tree was a flight of stairs, leading up to the second floor.

Shaco looked at it and frowned. "Now I know for sure you guys are on a low budget. Maybe I should paint the place red… with blood!"

Olivia shuddered at the last remark. Walking up the flight of stairs, she opened a door and ushered Shaco inside. "This will be your room, be sure to make it in time for training tomorrow morning, before the games start."

* * *

The next day, Olivia showed up at Shaco's door. Shaco, not needing sleep, was already awake, practicing with shivs all night. Shaco opened the door and looked at her. "Sparring time?" Shaco asked hopefully, a glint of death in his eyes.

"Yep," Olivia replied, "Follow me."

They walked through the living area of the Institute and headed towards the back. There, was the Proving Grounds. As they headed in, Shaco could see the carries like Blitzcrank and Caitlyn leaving. Shaco looked about the area. With the help of summoner magic, it simulated a real battlefield. But it was completely flat. This was not Shaco's style. Fighting in the open was not easy for him.

Olivia, being slightly attuned to Empath magic, could sense Shaco's uneasiness about fighting on a flat plane. "Don't worry," she said to him, "The older, more experienced summoners predetermine what kind of fighter you are and match you up with people of similar skills. Their magic will change and alter the battlefield to fit your style."

And right on cue, trees began materializing and thick brush began growing wildly, creating a sort of jungle environment. The trees created a sort of light and dark shading making the area feel as if it was alive with shadows. Soon enough, the whole place was a thick forest with rampant undergrowth.

Egemen showed up and talked with Olivia and the other champions. "Does anyone not have a sparring partner?" Fiddlesticks raised his wooden hand. "None, master."

"Good. Shaco? Are you okay with fighting against Fiddlesticks?"

Shaco looked Fiddlesticks up and down. "What is this? A scarecrow?" Shaco asked, scrutinizing his stick limbs and sack-cloth body.

Fiddlesticks merely stood there, mute, his emerald eyes giving off a faint glow. "This is more than a scarecrow," Olivia stated, "He is a champion of the League of Legends, the Harbinger of Doom."

"Whatever you say!" Shaco cackled. "Let's fight scarecrow!"

With that, Shaco disappeared into the brush. He reappeared behind Fiddlesticks and drew out a shiv, ready to kill him.

_"This is too easy,"_ Shaco thought.

But then Fiddlesticks raised his arms and crows swarmed down and started pecking and biting Shaco. As they did this, Fiddlesticks turned around and began to drain Shaco's life force. Shaco could feel his energy slipping away, and vanished in a cloud of smoke. Then he reappeared with his clone. Sending his clone after Fiddlesticks, he vanished again and reappeared behind Fiddlesticks with a shiv. Fiddlesticks, anticipating this, prepared to drain Shaco again. But instead of stabbing Fiddlesticks, he threw the shiv at his clone, causing it to explode it a cloud of knives and poison, cutting away at Fiddlesticks' body and killing the crows in one move.

The junglers and bruisers were quiet. Watching all this from a safe distance. Facing them, Shaco bowed. "That's how you kill someone, class!" Shaco laughed maniacally.

Afterward, the summoners magic healed Fiddlesticks. Fiddlesticks got up and looked at Shaco, giving him a nod of approval.

"We have a winner!" Egemen said, "Now who wants to fight Shaco next?"

* * *

Author's Note: My gosh, it's so hard to write a story about a guy who practically has no emotions, or thoughts except, kill and kill and kill. I'll try to make the chapters longer from here on out. Probably the next chapter, we'll have his first League match and we'll introduce the guys who are anti-Shaco. Who should that be? Champion or Summoner?


	6. The Spirits of Competition

Shaco ducked as Annie threw a fireball at him. She lobbed flame after flame at him while casually skipping down the lane with doll-form Tibbers dangling from her waist. Realizing she couldn't hit Shaco, she tossed out Tibbers.

"Go Tibbers!" Annie cried.

"Ooooh!" Shaco said, "I love playing with toys!"

As Tibbers, in bear form, landed on the ground, Shaco tossed a shac-in-the-box to Annie.

"How about we switch for a while?" Shaco laughed.

While Shaco battled Tibbers, Annie tried to incinerate the shac-in-the-box.

Shaco tut-tutted. "Tut-tut, don't you know it's dangerous to play with fire?"

Annie replied jokingly, "You know we could be friends! For a scary man, you're quite a hilarious clown!" Just then, the shac-in-the-box finally fell apart.

Shaco, still fighting Tibbers, poofed out in a cloud of smoke, knowing that he couldn't fight both Annie and Tibbers. While invisible, he created a clone of himself and sent it ahead- straight towards Annie and Tibbers. While they were distracted, he snuck up behind Annie and stabbed her in the back. Interestingly, it didn't kill her; but the Shaco clone did when it exploded.

"Uh, Tibbers…" Annie moaned as she died.

Shaco laughed as she died, but then Tryndamere signaled for help at the enemy's bottom outer turret. Shaco once again disappeared and headed off into the jungle.

* * *

About a half-hour later, Shaco's team finally destroyed the enemy nexus and won the game.

"_Victory,"_ Shaco's summoner said to him through their Empath connection. Soon, all the champions were teleported back out of the Rift and back to the Institute's waiting room. All the champions complimented each other on their performances and said good game to each other- except Shaco. Shaco leaned against the wall in the darkest corner, away from the other champions. Standing there alone, he couldn't help but feel a slight pang of sadness. Sure, he was part demon, but the other half was human. A half that had emotions. A half that had feelings. Wrapped up in his thoughts, he didn't notice Annie walk over until she talked.

"I think you did great Mister Clown."

Shaco, startled out of his thoughts was dumbfounded. "I'm sorry, what'd you say?"

Annie giggled. "I said you did great Mister Clown."

Shaco smiled. "Please, call me Shaco."

* * *

Annie laughed. "So, so, so- that big strong, man cried just because you gave him a jack-in-the-box?"

"That's all it took," Shaco said as he recounted his adventures for Annie, trying to keep the really gory, scary parts out.

Eventually they reached Shaco's quarters.

"Well, see you tomorrow!" Annie yelled back as she skipped away. But before she got out of sight, she called back, "Oh! I almost forgot! There's this weird place that I want you to go to! It's the area for the people of the Shadow Isles! They're all too serious! I think you need to go cheer them up!" Then Annie left, humming as she left.

"_The Shadow Isles?"_ Shaco thought, _"Didn't that Olivia summoner say something about it on my first day? I guess I better find her. After all, it's been a while since I've dropped a good joke!"_

* * *

Olivia was tending to her small garden in her room when she heard an abrupt knock on the door.

"_Now who could that be? I'm not expecting anyone."_

She set her watering can down and brushed off her skirt. Typically, the summoners were supposed to wear they're robes and cloaks all the time, but today was her day off. She walked over to the door and opened it. It was Shaco.

"Um, may I help you?" Olivia spoke softly.

"Yes," Shaco said, "I'd like a visit to the Shadow Isles' Quarters. I believe you know where they are?"

"Sure, follow me."

Olivia led Shaco towards the center of the League, a large room lit with lanterns that burned with an eerie green light. The flames were reasonably large and hot, but did not give off much light. The light seemed muted and distant as if they were glowing somewhere else. The ceiling, held up by large obsidian pillars, was decorated with a type of calligraphy so ancient that it proved a challenge for even Ezreal, the Grand Explorer of Piltover, to decipher. The walls were even creepier, depicting scenes of horrible deaths and areas in the Shadow Isles. The carvings sometimes moved. Sometimes when you were looking, sometimes when you weren't; but they were always changing. In the middle of the room was a gold coffin built into the floor. Walking up to the coffin, Olivia pressed a button on the face and the coffin opened- revealing a staircase within.

"Well, this is it," Olivia said, "Go down this stairs and you'll arrive at the Shadow Isles Quarters."

"Much appreciated," Shaco replied. He vanished in a cloud of smoke and walked down the stairs invisibly.

* * *

When he finally reached the bottom of the staircase, he came out in a dark forest. Soft moonbeams shone on the ground and a light fog rose from the ground. Shaco looked around. He didn't see anything that looked like a housing unit, but he saw a dim green light. He walked towards it. Upon reaching it, it disappeared. It was quiet. Too quiet.

"Why if it isn't the Demon Jester!" a loud voice boomed from behind Shaco. "I guess I can't harvest your soul."

Shaco spun around to face Thresh, the Chain Warden.

"Hello Treshy! I got a tip from a little girl that you guys need a good laugh! Now I suppose that I can't make you die… of laughter that is!" Shaco cackled.

"Listen Shaco," Thresh said, using Shaco's name for the first time, "You're in my turf now. Sure, you may be good. Good enough to scare the petty mortals, but you're playing in the big kids' playground now. Get lost, amateur, before _we _decide to do something really nasty."

Shaco glared at Tresh. "AMATEUR?" Shaco echoed, "YOU THINK I'M THE AMATEUR? I'll show you nasty. I'll show you all!" Shaco was not one to get mad, but his human side was bubbling to the surface. "Let's just see how good you are!"

"Tsk tsk," Thresh said, "Don't you know, the summoners forbid fighting off their precious battlefields. But if you want to, in a few weeks is the Summoner's Cup. These summoners battle to see who the best of the best is. If you dare to challenge me, go gather yourself a little team. Then we'll see who the real champions are."

"You're on." Shaco said.

* * *

Author's Note: As always, I've read all the reviews and have tried to incorporate everyone's interests into the story. This one was written a little hastily, so I might edit. Read and review!


	7. Enemy of My Enemy

Shaco stalked down the hallways, shivs drawn. Wherever he walked, paths formed for him in the midst of all the summoners and champions alike.

_"That Thresh. He dares to think that I'm an amateur? I'll show him. I'll show them all. But first-"_

Shaco's thoughts were interrupted as bonked straight into his door. He heard giggling.

"You're still as funny as ever mister- I mean Shaco," Annie said.

Shaco looked over at the little girl. He had half a demonic mind to kill her right there on the spot for laughing at a joke he didn't purposely make and for interrupting his train of thought. "What is it that you need?"

"You sure are grumpy," Annie noted immediately, "What happened with the Shadow Isle people? I know they're kinda weird, but still I thought that of anyone you could make them laugh. Did they make you mad?"

Shaco couldn't help but smile a bit at Annie's childish innocence and curiosity. "I had a er… argument with Thresh. He um… challenged me to a battle during Summoner's Cup."

"A battle? Ooooooh! How exciting! Who's on your team?"

"Er…."

"You don't have a team?" Hope dawned in Annie's eyes. "Can I be on your team?"

"Um…"

"PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PRETTY PLEASE!"

"Okay, okay. Sheesh you're loud."

"Yay!"

"But that makes only two of us. We still need 3 other people."

"Oooh! Ooh! I know some people who'll help!"

"Go on ahead and find some other champions. I think I need to take a walk."

"Okay! Meet you at the town square!"

Annie skipped off giddily, while Shaco walked off in the other direction. He headed back to his quarters when another voice interrupted his thoughts again. "Hey you," a voice called from the shadows, "I believe we have a common enemy."

* * *

A few minutes later, Shaco and Lucian stood outside the League's gates on a stroll towards Annie's designated rendezvous point. Even with Lucian at his side, at his presence at the League for over two weeks now, as Shaco walked down the streets, people still parted and tried to keep out of his sight. It was a particularly busy day, with Summoner's Cup coming up. Politicians from all over Runeterra, along with the usual merchants and peasants crowded the streets. Shaco smiled as he couldn't help but notice that whenever an armed escort leading a government official walked near him, they tightened their grip on their weapons and gave him the evil eye, whether it be Demacia or Noxus or any other political party. He laughed a bit at the thought. But as soon as a sound came from his mouth, every weapon on the street was trained at him out of pure instinct, even though they couldn't really hit him because of his protection under the League. Knowing this, Shaco laughed again. Lucian looked over at Shaco and mumbled something under his breath.

As they walked, Lucian stopped at a fruit stall to purchase a few Ionian berries. Eating them while walking, he paused and asked Shaco, "So, why is it that you joined the League?"

Shaco smiled. Looking up as he walked he said, "I used to be fully human like you. I used to have a dream, a life, a hope. But my story- my story doesn't have a happy ending. No, it doesn't even have a happy beginning. So, now it's just a get up and go for me. Nowhere to stay, nowhere to go. Just an outcast. Sure, I maybe half demon but even I have a want, a need to belong. To have somewhere to call home," Shaco replied. It was hard to get out. He knew it was true. But he never said it out loud to anyone, not even himself.

Lucian looked at the Demon Jester, maybe he wasn't so bad after all. The two walked in silence for a while, just listening to the bustle of the community. "We're here," Lucian said finally.

* * *

A few minutes later, Annie arrived.

"I got them all Shaco!"

Shaco smiled at Annie. She was the first person in the League who wasn't afraid of him and she was being so helpful. Behind her, stood Fiddlesticks and Vayne.

"Where's the last champion?" Lucian inquired, "We need five champions for a match on Summoner's Rift."

Annie however, was absentmindedly staring at the various politicians with wide eyes. "Wow! I've never seen so many different people in such pretty colored clothes!"

"Uh, Annie?"

"Nocturne isn't here right now," Vayne said in place of Annie, "The summoners don't let himout out of his confinement beyond League matches."

"Ah okay." Shaco replied.

"But listen Shaco," Vayne said, "I don't like you. I'm not one for killing innocent people. But like Lucian here, the enemy of my enemy is my friend. After this, I hope to see you on the opposing team when we fight."

Shaco cackled. "Fair enough, Night hunter. But I'll be the winner just to be clear."

"Well, now that we're all here," Lucian said, "Perhaps we should train."

"I think by now, the daily training matches are over," Vayne said, "The mages as the last session. If we hurry, we can claim a time frame for us to train."

"Let's go then," Shaco said, dragging Annie away from the Noxian High Command's escort.

* * *

Author's Note: SOOOOOOO sorry that I haven't posted in a while, been kinda busy. This one was fairly short because it's a transition chapter, but I might update it or edit. Please read and review!


	8. A Knife in the Dark

This one contains a brief fight scene and a youtube video link.

* * *

Shaco practiced throwing his knives. His eyes were glazed over, and his usual smile replaced by a nonchalant face.

_Thunk. Thunk. _

The blades made loud thunking noises as they cut into the wood.

_Thunk. Thunk._

Shaco reached down to grab another dagger. There were none left.

"I thought I'd find you here," a familiar voice said as Shaco was looking for more shivs. Shaco looked up to see Lucian, arms crossed, standing a few feet away. "Listen, the Summoner's Cup is in about a day. The team and I have booked one more practice session in the Proving Grounds for today. Then after that we'll rest."

Shaco sighed. He was bored of practicing against the magically animated wooden dummies. They were of almost no practice. They made no effort whatsoever to fight back. They just made for moving targets- most of which were to slow for his blades.

"Lucian is there any other way of practicing? Anything more interesting? Like a match against actual champions?"

"I'm afraid not. Venerable Summoner Egemen declared all matches off today. So the summoner's could rest up before tomorrow. We're the only group actually practicing still…" Lucian trailed off, thinking about what he could've been doing right now instead of talking to the Demon Jester. Vayne's smile. Her at the poolside. Lucian quickly shook away the thought. What was he thinking? His wife's soul, for Pete's sake, was stuck inside Thresh's lantern of death. "Well, um we could fight against bots of champions."

"Bots?" Shaco asked. Not more dummies.

"Not exactly, they're more like holographic replicas of champions."

Shaco's eyes gleamed with the prospect of being able to kill a ditto of Thresh, over and over. Slowly, his signature ear-to-ear grin came back. "Well? What are we waiting for let's do it!"

* * *

"Minions have spawned!" The announcer's voice boomed over Summoner's Rift. Shaco smiled to himself. This would be fun. The plan was simple, he and Nocturne would go top. Annie would get mid, and Vayne and Lucian would have bot. No jungler needed.

Watching from the brush, Shaco saw Kha'zix bot and Cho'gath bot walk into the lane amid a herd of purple minions. Shaco tossed out a shac-in-the-box in the middle of the minion wave. It was invisible for about two seconds. Then as Kha'zix and Cho'gath walked past it, right into the blue minion wave, and then it reappeared- trapping them.

(Insert battle scene, I'm not gonna freakin write out a whole 30-45 min battle! Use your imaginations! For my Shac-fans who truly wish to be a shac-master, watch this video by Siv HD: { /watch?v=cKuhf2vdOU0} This should keep you occupied for a good while. XD)

* * *

The battle was over and the group dismissed for the rest of the day until the Summoner's Cup. Shaco walked through the streets of the town. He needed to find a quiet place to think. The League was too loud with all the champions partying before the fight of their lives. The pools, the food, the fun. Shaco liked fun. But not this time. Not now. He needed to think now.

"Hey… Shaco."

Shaco turned about to see Thresh behind him. "Your senses are dulling, Jester. I've been following you ever since you walked out of the League's gates. You're getting worse."

Thresh paused.

"And what's this? Is that _fear_ I smell?"

Another pause.

"Oh wait I know that smell- that's the smell of loser."

Shaco grew mad. His face contorted into a mask of anger. Pure rage was all he felt. Destruction was what he wanted. Thresh had taunted him enough. Without thinking, he grabbed a shiv off his belt and threw it at Thresh, all in the blink of an eye. It implanted itself deep in Thresh's shoulder. Unsurprisingly, no blood gushed out- but that didn't stop the howl of pain that would come next as he fell to the ground.

Shaco laughed at the Chain Warden's pain and agony.

Gripping his shoulder, Thresh slowly got up off the ground, "You little bastard!"

Thresh pulled some chains out of mid-air and flung them at Shaco. Shaco disappeared then reappeared behind Thresh, who cursed loudly.

Shaco stabbed both his shivs into Thresh's back then withdrew them.

The Chain Warden fell to the ground. Still conscience but numb. "What did you do to me you… you-"

Before Thresh could complete his thought, Shaco replied, "I poisoned you. Don't worry, it won't kill you- yet. After all, I need you alive if we're going to fight tomorrow."

Shaco cackled and dissolved into the shadows, Thresh cursing the whole time. But then Thresh smiled. Shaco reappeared next to him, though this time, not on his own accord. Hecarim stood on one side of him and Kassadin on the other, holding his arms.

Thresh got up and smiled smugly at Shaco's limp form. "Fool, you can't defeat me. 'See you' at the matches tomorrow." Thresh laughed.

* * *

Author's Note: As always read and review!


	9. Interlude

_Author's Note: SO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN A WHILE. I just moved to a new house/school/city, sooooo…. I was kinda adjusting. After about a week, I'm kinda settled in. But I couldn't find my computer and…_

_ANYWAY! To make up for it, here's a face I drew that looks like a gorilla in my imagination…_

(O) (O)

(|-|)

)_(

…_And here's the next chapter. I spent longer than normal working on it, so hope you like it. _

_Side Note: Zilean is in the one. I perceived him the way I perceive him._

* * *

There were strawberries. Annie was sure of that. Her dream was becoming clearer. There was a field. Trees filled with all kinds of fruit surrounded the field. The scent of strawberries filled the air. Tibbers stood next to her. Not a flaming, enraged bear – but a calm, bear on four legs, affectionately rubbing against her. Her parents sat on a picnic blanket in casual clothing. Annie smiled and laughed. Joining them, she sat down next to them and took a bit out of a PB & J sandwich. They told jokes and laughed all day.

"Hey, Annie," her mother said, "Annie….. ANNIE!"

"ANNIE!"

"Huh?" Annie asked sleepily. She rubbed her eyes.

"_Aw, I was dreaming again…." _Annie thought. She scanned her surroundings, her room was well lit. Someone must've turned on the lights. She turned about in her bed. Standing on the other side of the bed was Vayne. She seemed kind of nervous.

"Nice Halloween pajamas," Annie noted.

"What?" Vayne looked down at her witch/skeleton/vampire/mummy covered pajamas. It would've been terrifying, except for the fact that they were all drawn in a cartoony sort of way and that they were all smiling with blush on their cheeks. "They're not- never mind."

"Why are you here anyway? I was sleeping." Annie yawned.

Vayne shook Annie. "Stop yawning! Lucian disappeared in the middle of the night. I'm a bit worried where he might be."

"How would you know Lucian went missing if you were asleep?" Then Annie noticed the way her hair was like she just got up. It was combed slightly. There was a bit of makeup on her face. Her lips were redder than natural. It gave her that _I-just-happened-to-come-out-of-bed-but-still-look- hot_ look.

Before Annie could open her mouth, Vayne told her to shut up.

* * *

Lucian drifted in and out of consciousness. Sometimes he saw his wife. Sometimes he saw his last fight with his wife against Thresh in 3rd person. Sometimes he saw a coffin being lowered into the ground. Other times he saw what could've and should've been if Thresh never existed in the physical world. Just if he was a figment of the imagination. The villain of children stories and games. The fear that nagged at kids about their dark closets. Finally, after watching the coffin, _his coffin_ he realized, being lowered into the ground the 5th time, he woke up.

"It's about time you woke up," a usually crazy-happy filled voice said.

Blinking his eyes, Lucian replied, "Where am I?" but in his sluggish state it came out as: "Whed duh uh?"

Lucian raised his hand to rub his eyes. Or at least he tried to. He opened his eyes fully and looked around. He saw Shaco tied up to his right. Shaco was upside-down in chains and several locks. Lucian himself was simply tied up with firm ropes. They were hanging above several giant gears and cranks. The gears and cranks seemed to be attached to a huge translucent clock outside.

"You've been out for four hours now," Shaco stated calmy, "That's pretty long, assuming you were sleeping before they dragged you in."

Lucian thrashed. "How long have you been here?"

"I'm not sure actually. When I was awake, I was already tied."

"How have you hung upside-down for four plus hours without your head blowing up?"

"I'm not like you _mortal_," Shaco said, like _mortal_ was the nicest thing he could use to describe Lucian, "They just put me like this to annoy me I suppose. These chains are magical. I can't poof out if you're wondering."

"Who would've tied us up?" As soon as he said it, he answered his own question. "Thresh."

"Nooooooo- it was B*tchcrank," Shaco replied sarcastically.

"Hello, and I'm sorry," a silky voice said. A man aged well into his… 900s perhaps, stepped out of the shadows behind a lift. He had a thick bushy white beard and hair. His eyes unnaturally glowed bluish-white. As he talked he became that of a young boy, his smooth flowing robes that seemingly floated in random directions shrank with him.

Lucian looked on incomprehensively at the strange man.

Shaco merely scowled. "Zilean."

The young boy looked at Shaco nodded in acknowledgement. The boy's form flickered like a lamp dying then resumed its solid form.

"I have not met you _before_ – or at least not in person," the boy said in now a high but not squeaky voice.

Lucian blinked off his momentary surprise. "Wait, Zilean… the Chronokeeper?"

Zilean morphed into a teenager. "So you have heard of me."

Shaco scowled again. "Playing a god. Stupid."

Lucian backtracked. "Wait a minute. Earlier, you said that you were 'sorry.'"

"Ah yes," Zilean replied.

"You tied us up?"

Zilean once again changed into an old man. "That I did, my boy. I am sorry. But I cannot change the future, nor the past. I see it, not live it. I have foreseen that you will lose your match with Thresh. Besides, he has offered me a hefty sum of money. Perhaps I'll finally be rid of my chrono-displasia."

"You've come as low as Shaco here."

Zilean winced. "Some things are worth it no matter the outcome."

Shaco looked past Zilean at the clock. He saw a small spot where the glass was turning a bright shade of red. Zilean must've sensed something was about to happen, because he tensed.

Suddenly, the glass shattered with heat and flames licked the wall opposite of the clock.

Zilean was thrown off his footing and spiraled to somewhere beneath the gears. Through the smoke, Shaco thought he saw Zilean flicker then fade.

As the smoke cleared, Shaco saw Lucian had broken free. Annie and Vayne came out of the smoke. Vayne ran towards Lucian and hugged him briefly. She suddenly broke free and blushed.

"Um, sorry."

Lucian blinked.

Meanwhile, Annie had run over to Shaco and created a highly concentrated fire in the palm of her hand. She pressed he hand to the lock. As it melted away, Lucian and Vayne had regained their composure and were walking towards Shaco. The lock fell away and struck the gears, causing them to jam and stop. Shaco poofed out of his chains and reappeared next to Annie.

He smiled. Not a creepy smile, but a nice, warm smile full of gratitude and friendliness. "Thanks Annie."

"No problem Mr. Clown; just promise me one thing. Next time it's my birthday, you bring the balloons."

Shaco laughed warmly.

* * *

By the time they were all out of the clock tower. The fire had spread from the upper floors and had engulfed the entire tower. The foursome stood from a distance on a hill, watching the structure burn down.

"Do you think the old man made it out?" Annie asked.

Shaco stared into the distance. The sun was rising. "What time is it?"

* * *

_Author's Note: Thank you for making it this far! Anyway, if you didn't get the memo about why I didn't update the story in a long time check my profile page. Once again, I'm sorry. As always, read and review!_


End file.
